Toby Feels Left Out
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Toby is worried he will be placed in the new museum opening on Sodor.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's 'Toby Feels Left Out" from Season 9. Enjoy and comment.**

It was springtime on the Island of Sodor, All the engines were working hard in the crisp, spring like weather,

One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds. He had big news.

"A new museum is opening soon." he announced. "Lots of important people will be coming for the grand opening."

"What's a museum?" asked Percy.

"It's a place where they place old things so people can look at them." huffed Gordon.

"I want you all to look your best." continued Sir Topham Hatt. "Therefore, I want you all to have new coats of paint."

All the engines were very pleased.

Later that morning, Toby saw James at Knapford Station.

"Have you heard about the new museum?" asked James. "We're all getting repainted, and I'm going to look splendid with my new coat of red paint!:

"Sir Topham Hatt didn't tell me about no new museum." said Toby.

"You must have been left out!" chuffed James as he steamed away.

That night, Toby was worried and couldn't sleep.

"Why didn't Sir Topham Hatt tell me about the new museum?" thought Toby to himself. "Why was I left out?"

The next morning, Toby had the answer.

He went to see Thomas.

"Have you heard about the museum?" asked Toby.

"Yes I've have!" said Thomas excitedly. "And, we're all getting repainted!"

"I'm not getting repainted." sighed Toby sadly, "and I know why."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a very old steam tram. Sir Topham Hatt might decide to put me in the museum."

"Why don't you ask him?" suggested Thomas as he puffed away.

Toby was worried about what Sir Topham Hatt would say.

"I'm going to show Sir Topham Hatt that I don't belong in a museum!" said Toby. "I'm going to show him that I'm a really useful engine!"

When Toby arrived at Tidmouth Sheds, Sir Topham Hatt was there. He was talking to Emily.

"It's time for your repaint Emily." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Emily was very happy.

"While you are gone, another engine must collect the flour."

"I'll do it sir!" exclaimed Toby.

"Of course!"

Toby puffed quickly away. He didn't want to be put in a museum.

Toby waited for the flour at the flour mill.

It took a very long time, but the flour cars were soon coupled up to Toby.

Without another word, Toby set off towards Brendam Docks.

When he arrived at Brendam Docks, he saw Sir Topham Hatt again. He was talking to the dock manager.

Then, Sir Topham Hatt saw Toby.

Toby was nervous, so he puffed away at once.

Later, Toby saw Thomas again. He was pulling Annie and Clarabel.

"Look at my new paint!" exclamed Thomas.

"Can I pull Annie and Clarabel?" asked Toby. "That way, you don't get your paint dirty."

"Yes." said Thomas.

So Toby pulled Annie and Clarabel on Thomas's branch line.

Later, while James was being repainted, Toby took coal cars to the mine.

Afterwords, while Percy was getting his repaint, Toby shunted freight cars full of stone in the quarry, even though it was dirty work.

At last Toby had finished. He was tired and dirty.

All of a sudden, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

Toby was nervous to speak to Sir Topham Hatt, so he reversed into a siding.

Then, it happened. Toby didn't watch where he was going. He crashed into a rock, and came off the rails!

Toby's axles and cowcatchers were badly damaged. He couldn't move! 

Sir Topham Hatt came over.

"What is going on Toby?" he asked. "Why are you running away from me?"

"I don't want to be put in the museum sir!" said Toby nervously.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because a museum is full of old stuff, like me! I was trying to be really useful!"

Sir Topham Hatt smiled.

"You may be old Toby, but you are still a really useful engine and a credit to the railway! In fact, you have worked so hard today, that I'm going to give you a special job."

Toby was excited.

"First you will get a nice washdown and polish, then you will take all the visitors to the grand opening of the museum!"

Toby was very happy, and let out a great wheesh of steam.

"I was trying to tell you that all day!" added in Sir Topham Hatt.

After being repaired, washed, and polished, Toby took the visitors proudly to the new museum.

Toby was proud to be old, and was proud to be the only tram on Sir Topham Hatt's railway!


End file.
